Winter Falcon Punch
by Overlithe77
Summary: A collection of BuckyxSam ficlets, because the world always needs more Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and especially Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson together. Scenarios and ratings vary, please see each ficlet's header for details. Title is because I simply cannot help myself.


**Title: Winter Falcon Punch  
** **Author:** overlithe  
 **Fandom:** _Captain America_ film series/MCU/Marvel  
 **Summary:** A collection of Bucky/Sam ficlets, because the world always needs more Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and especially Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson together. Scenarios and ratings vary, please see each ficlet's header for details.

Title is because I simply cannot help myself.  
 **Characters/Pairings:** James "Bucky" Barnes, Sam Wilson; James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson (there are additional characters in some of the ficlets)  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and concepts owned by Marvel Entertainment, the Walt Disney Company, and various other corporations. I'm not making any money and do not intend any copyright or trademark infringement.

* * *

 **Winter Falcon Punch: A Collection of Bucky/Sam Ficlets**

* * *

 **01\. Introduction to Advanced Aerodynamics**

 **Summary/Rating:** Bucky/Sam/physics. Established relationship, rated K+.  
 **Author's note:** Inspired by: 1) the Falcon concept in general and the info about Sam having a bird drone in CA:CW as the MCU equivalent to Redwing; 2) the fact that there's a fair bit of maths involved in Bucky's preternatural sniping skills, plus a panel in the comics in which he's literally memorising the physics of the shield's trajectory as part of his Captain America training; 3) me inevitably geeking out over 1) meeting 2).

* * *

 **Introduction to Advanced Aerodynamics**

'Hey.'

Sam nearly dropped his notebook. Despite his size and weight, Bucky was the stealthiest person Sam had ever met, which was saying a lot when your resumé included things like "pararescueman", "Avenger", and "that one incident with the sentient goo which we are never mentioning again".

Bucky held out a mug. 'You were up really early. I thought you might like some coffee.'

'Thanks,' Sam said, and edged out of the way a little so Bucky could sit next to him on the flat rock he'd been using as a bench.

Other discoveries Sam had made ever since he'd got properly acquainted with Bucky Barnes: why exactly would someone think he was the kind you saved, that the two of them got along great just as soon as they weren't trying to kill each other and Bucky wasn't having his mind ripped apart by some of the worst dickholes in the world, and that Bucky looked damn fine in that tight shirt.

He also made a great cup of coffee.

'Sorry, am I interrupting something?' Bucky said on his side of the rock, slightly hunched, hands in his slacks' pockets, even the metal one.

'Nah. I was just, you know…' Sam flipped through his notebook while he took a sip of coffee. 'Just working on some stuff for the Redwing drone. Studying bird flight. That sort of thing. Nothing much.' He felt his face grow a little hot without quite knowing why.

Though it probably had something to do with having been in the patch of scrubland behind the house's backyard since the crack of dawn, mechanical pencil in hand.

'No, I get it,' Bucky said. 'You want to change the propulsive thrust.'

'Exactly,' Sam said, then the rest of his brain caught up. 'Wait. Did you just—'

Bucky looked a little miffed.

(Further Bucky Barnes discoveries: this man who probably knew fifteen different ways to kill someone with a melon baller reacted to mild annoyances with a facial expression that could only be described as "adorable". Sam loved it.)

'What, a guy can't talk about physics these days?' he said.

Sam tried to suppress a lopsided grin, without much success. 'No. I just thought you'd been more of a Homecoming King type. Did they have homecoming back then? In between hunting mammoths?'

'First of all, we only hunted mammoths once a year.' He touched his chest with his right hand. 'Second, I'll have you know that if it hadn't been for me, Steve Rogers would still be repeating tenth grade math. Ha, this one time…' He trailed off, his burst of excitement suddenly spent.

'What?'

Bucky's face reddened. 'Nothing. Just slipped my mind, is all. Anyway, I can't draw more than a stick figure to save my life, but I was great at science. So talk my ear off about birds all you want.'

He was ashamed of his damaged brain, Sam knew, and he wasn't the kind of person to bleed on someone else. It was enough to make your heart ache.

(Most important Bucky discovery of all: Sam loved him.)

'All right,' Sam said, then set the mug down at his side, and edged closer to Bucky. 'I appreciate someone who's into aerodynamics.'

Bucky gave him one of his rare glowing smiles. It was enough to make your heart feel sunny. 'Yeah?' He slipped his right hand onto Sam's thigh. 'What else do you appreciate?'

'Oh, you know.' Sam grinned and put his arm around the other man. 'Lift-to-drag ratio.'

'Bernoulli's principle,' Bucky whispered, 'is often misunder—'

Sam pulled him in for a kiss tasting of coffee and mint before Bucky could finish.

It was without a doubt the sexiest thing Sam had ever heard.

++The End++

* * *

 **Author's note:** If anyone reading this is one of the people waiting for the next chapter of _The Replacement_ , it will be up very soon! I just had to take a break from updating to work on my MCU AU Fest fic, but now that that's over and done with, normal service should resume shortly. :)


End file.
